The present invention relates to an umbrella shaft assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an umbrella shaft assembly comprising an elongated shaft including a slidable assembly having a plurality of hinged finger projections configured to prevent the umbrella shaft from moving up and out of a table within an umbrella-receiving opening thereof.
People enjoy spending time outdoors and umbrellas allow them to do so without the discomfort of rain or direct sun rays. However, without an anchor or attachment, an umbrella is likely to be blown away by the wind. Not only is it inconvenient to have to constantly chase after a dislodged umbrella, but once the umbrella is swept away from its base, it becomes a dangerous projectile. This is especially a danger at outdoor cafes or on beaches, where many people and umbrellas are located.
When people enjoy the outdoors, such as by having a picnic in the countryside or going to the seashore, they often take with them an outdoor umbrella to provide a retreat and shade from the sun's rays. Outdoor umbrellas generally consist of a retractable umbrella top attached to a post. In order to insert the post into the ground, one must grip the post and rely on arm strength to forcefully insert the post into the earth. Typical ground conditions for such an outdoor activity may include sand at a beach, lawn in a backyard, or other soil conditions at other picnic locations. These ground conditions are sometimes dense, thereby requiring a great deal of arm strength and effort to obtain insertion of the post into the ground. In very compact ground conditions, only a shallow insertion can be achieved.
Alternatively, the user may carry with them a shovel or other digging device to create a hole in the ground and then fill the hole back in once the umbrella is inserted. A shallow insertion of the post into the ground creates the risk that the umbrella may tip over under its own weight. Additionally, breezy conditions or a sudden gust of wind can cause the umbrella to be ripped out of the ground and strike a person, as well as causing the inconvenience of having to chase the umbrella down. Furthermore, the shovel solution only adds to the amount and weight of baggage a person must transport with them on their excursion. Therefore, there exists a need in the prior art for an umbrella shaft assembly that can be conveniently secured to a table or chair that does not add additional weight or burden to a user.
It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to umbrella shaft assemblies. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.